


Persuasion

by Milotzi



Series: Milotzi's Limericks [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: MyWitch25Days, F/M, Gen, Limericks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milotzi/pseuds/Milotzi
Summary: Albus knows how to persuade his staff to take part in his living nativity scene.





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [25 Days of Drawing - 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795588) by [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch). 



> Created for the prompt _17: Living Nativity Scene!17. What does Dumbledore have to do to convince the staff to participate in his Living Nativity Scene?_ for _mywitch25days_.

There was a mad head called Dumbledore  
Whose love of Christmas grew more and more  
As a school Yule activity  
Of a living nativity  
Dumbles wanted to be the director.

Le directeur, er.

***

"My dear Mr Dobby, dear sir, dear Mr Elf,  
Please do come down from the Gryffindor shelf,  
Entertain the adoring audience,  
Mr Harry Potter and all his friends,  
Who will delight in and cheer Baby Jesus, yourself."

Smarmy, barmy.

***

"My dear Sybill, be a good girl,  
And no more weak threats at me hurl,  
As the show's star you will shine,  
There'll be punch, eggnog and wine,  
You're needed for the plot to unfurl."

Alcohol, skol.

***

"Mr Filch, buy some new underwear and a good suit  
Gel your hair, shine first one, then t'other boot  
Do bring Mrs Norris  
She'll delight Dolores  
You'll be looking handsome as a shepherd, and cute."

She's not here? Oh dear.

***

"Filius, my old colleague and friend,  
Your exalted presence please lend,  
I need you to lead,  
By example and deed,  
You'll be off duty on Hogsmeade weekend."

Peace and quiet instead of a riot

***

"Join the cast, dear, and stop causing tsoris  
This nativity is good for student mores.  
If not, you can kindle my funeral pyre,  
Or worse, you'll make me retire,  
Then you can welcome as my successor Dolores."

Umbridge in pink, the best threat I think.


End file.
